


My Oh So Special Someone

by ChibiSunnie



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, School Play, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSunnie/pseuds/ChibiSunnie
Summary: Eighth-graders Stinky and Lila are cast as the romantic leads in one of Simmons' plays and it sparks a real-life romance between them. A sweet story that shows how Lila finally came to return Stinky's feelings and the early parts of their relationship.





	My Oh So Special Someone

Stinky sighed, “Reckon I’d take any part that puts me opposite Miss Lila.” The eighth grader rested his chin in his hands as he leaned over the auditorium seat and gazed at Lila with loving eyes as she walked off the stage.

Arnold gave him a half-lidded stare of exasperation. “Stinky, you say that every single time Lila auditions for a play. Why don’t you just try out for that part?”

Stinky sunk back in his seat. “Aw shucks, Arnold. It just doesn’t even seem worth it. I always get some lesser part, while Eugene and Curly get the leads meant for people with them beautiful voices.”

Arnold tried to encourage the tall boy, “But this time it’s a play instead of a musical, so you might have a shot. You never know if you don’t try.”

“I appreciate your blind optimism in me, Arnold,” Stinky replied. “I guess I got nothing to lose by giving it a try.”

Stinky joined the end of the audition line and looked over the script excerpt he was supposed to read. When it was finally his turn, he walked across the stage, crinkling the paper in his hand.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Mr. Simmons said from the front row. He had a clipboard and pen to take notes.

Stinky nodded and looked out at the audience. He saw Arnold give him a thumbs up, and across the room saw Lila politely smile at him when they made eye contact.

Stinky narrowed his eyes in determination and read the line, “Don’t you worry, Miss Mirabel. I’ll do everything I can to help you find your brother.” His toned shifted from confident to calm and romantic, “Your smile is as pretty as a spring day, and it would sure be a pity if it were clouded over with tears for even another moment.”

Mr. Simmons clasped his hands, “Oh, Stinky, what an inspired performance! I’d like you to come to callbacks tomorrow after school.”

 

********

 

“Arnold! Hey Arnold!” Stinky eagerly shouted as he dashed down the school hallway two days later.

“Hey, Stinky,” Arnold greeted as Stinky caught up to him. “You sure seem excited.”

Stinky stood upright with a huge grin plastered on his face. “I sure am. I’m full of pride—you’re looking at the male lead’s understudy.”

“That’s great, Stinky!” Arnold congratulated his friend with a large smile. 

“I have to observe all the rehearsals, so I’ll get to be real close to Miss Lila, and then maybe I can jimmy up the courage to ask the fair lady out,” Stinky said with hope.  

 

********

 

At the first rehearsal, Stinky was told to sit off to the side and observe the action while studying his lines when his character wasn’t on stage. Helga was sketching the designs for the set in the same area, and noticed Stinky staring at Lila with googly-eyes.

She called to him with disgust, “Yeesh, why don’t you take a picture—it’ll last longer.”

Stinky dreamily replied, “I can’t help it, Helga. She’s just so purdy.”

Helga flung down her pencil in annoyance. “So just ask her out already! All you chuckle heads keep drooling over Little Miss Perfect, but none of you have any guts to ask her out! Only Arnold ever did, and that was back in fourth grade!”

Stinky sighed, acknowledging that she had a point.

A mischievous smiled crept across Helga’s face as she made a realization. “Wait a minute, you haven’t been in a play for years and now you’re understudy for the guy that gets romantic with the girl Lila is playing. So what’s your plan to oust Musical Boy over there?” Helga pointed to Eugene, who was on stage with Lila.

Stinky gave Helga a confused stare. “Plan?”

“You know, get rid of the competition so you’re the guy playing the role where you get to cozy up with Lila,” she explained.

Stinky crossed his arms. “No way, Helga. I’m going to win over Miss Lila the honest and noble way. Like a night of yore.”

Helga shrugged and put her hands in the air. “Whatever floats your boat, Stinko.”

They heard Eugene scream and turned to see him fall off the stage. “I’m okay,” Eugene muttered from the ground. He wobbled as he stood up and rubbed his head as he hobbled back to the stage.

Helga turned back to Stinky. “Then again it IS Eugene, so there’s a good chance you might get lucky and he’ll oust himself.”

“I doubt that’ll happen, Helga.” Stinky skeptically replied. “It’d be too much of a coinkidink.”

 

********

 

Two weeks later, Mr. Simmons stood in the center of the stage bustling with actors rehearsing lines and stage crew members finishing the sets. “People, quiet down everyone. I have some unfortunate news. Our lead, Eugene, was injured through a rather bizarre series of events at the class apple picking field trip.”

The cast and crew turned towards Eugene. He sat in a wheelchair in the auditorium aisle with a full-body cast on. “I’m okay,” he feebly tried to reassure his friends in a muffled voice. 

Mr. Simmons continued, “This means that Stinky will now be playing the role of Zachariah. We only have a week left, but I’m sure you’ll do a wonderful job, Stinky.” Mr. Simmons smiled at Stinky sincerely, but there was a twinge of concern in his voice.

Stinky stood there, shocked. “Well ain’t that a coinkidink!” He turned to Helga, who was painting the finishing touches on the set. “You were right, Helga. Are you psychic or somethin?”

Helga rolled her eyes. “Doi. The boy’s a klutz. It doesn’t take a genius to realize he’d be in a cast sooner or later.”

“Alight, let’s pick up from yesterday’s rehearsal with the next scene in the play—the farewell kiss! I need Mirabel, Zachariah, and Bartholomew on stage!” Mr Simmons enthusiastically rallied the cast members. Lila, Stinky, and Curly—who was playing the brother of Lila’s character—gathered on stage while the other cast members filed into the audience seats to wait until their next scene.

Stinky tensed up and stammered through his lines. His heartbeat raced faster and faster as the scene progressed closer to the kiss scene. He was certain that his face was as red as the tomatoes in his garden. “Just, know that I-I deeply care for you, and…and I’m always with y-you,” he stuttered, keenly aware of all the faces staring at him. He leaned in towards Lila, putting his hand around her back. He looked her in the eyes, moved his head forward, and then stopped.

Pulling away in embarrassment, Stinky explained, “I just can’t do it, Mr. Simmons. I refuse.”

Confused, Mr. Simmons stammered, “Uh, Stinky, you have to, it’s part of the play…I don’t, uh, I don’t understand.”

The cast members in the audience started whispering, and Lila and Curly looked perplexed.

“It’s alright to be nervous, let’s just try again from that last line,” Mr. Simmons suggested in an attempt to get the scene back on track.

Stinky folded his arms. “No sir, I won’t do it—a lady should only be kissed when she’s keen on the feller and without having said affections to be on public display for others.”

Mr. Simmons rubbed his temple in slight frustration.

Amending the part, Stinky re-started that line as Simmons had asked. “Just know that I deeply care for you and I’m always with you.” Stinky tenderly took Lila’s hand with a loving squeeze, knelt down on one knee, and sweetly kissed her hand.

Lila blushed in response to the sincerity, and Mr. Simmons quietly gasped. “Oh, how gentleman-like and romantic!” he exclaimed. “Stinky, I believe you’ve made a special connection with the character of Zachariah, as this seems perfectly in-character for him. While I don’t usually like students altering my script, I think this is a wonderful example of creativity coming from bonding with the play.” 

Lila looked at Stinky and smiled, “I think your reason for not kissing me is ever so sweet.”

Returning the smile and blushing too, Stinky was about to reply when Curly interrupted.

“Come on already! We’re burning daylight here! I want to get to the fun part where my character gets trampled by a horse!” Curly shouted impatiently.

Everyone stared at Curly. Helga shook her head and muttered, “Still a poor twisted little freak.”

 

********

 

After rehearsal Lila and Stinky walked out of school together.

“It sure is different reading the lines on stage instead of just practicing in front of my family,” Stinky mused as he scratched his head.

“I think you did just fine for your first rehearsal,” Lila reassured him.

“I’m just worried I’ll mess everything up since I haven’t had the chance to rehearse with you as much, and this is my first time playing the leading man,” Stinky admitted.

“Well if you’re worried, I could help you go over your lines,” Lila suggested. 

Stinky perked up and turned to look directly at Lila. “You mean it?”

Lila smiled and replied, “Of course, I’m certain it won’t be any trouble at all. We can practice during recess.”

 

********

 

The rest of the week flew by for Stinky. He loved every minute of rehearsals since every scene that involved his character also involved Lila’s. During recess that week, he and Lila would sit on the bench to the side of the playground and practice their lines together. Towards the end of the week, Harold, Sid, and Joey noticed how close Stinky and Lila were sitting.

“They sure are cozy,” Sid commented as he batted the tetherball to Harold.

Harold agreed as he punched the ball over to Joey, “Yeah, I mean, it’s like they barely spoke before that play. Now they’re together every minute.”

Fumbling to hit the ball back to Sid, Joey looked over at Lila and Stinky. He commented, “I dunno. It looks like they’re just rehearsing to me. They both have a lot of lines.”

Catching the ball Sid looked over again. “You’re probably right. I’m sure once this play is over they won’t hang out anymore.”

 

********

 

The final rehearsal on Friday evening was the dress rehearsal and it ended around nine o’clock at night. Stinky offered to walk Lila home so she’d be safe. Near the end of their walk, they finally were able to see the moon peak through the looming concrete buildings. 

“Oh, look, Stinky, we can see the moon now!” Lila exclaimed as she pointed at the three-quarters full moon. She sighed happily, “It’s ever so beautiful.” Turning to Stinky she explained, “I love watching the moon when it’s full because of the way the light covers everything. It makes the darkness seem just ever so much brighter.”

“It is awful purdy,” Stinky agreed. “I like how I can see my veg-e-ta-bles from my window at night when the moon’s like that.”

They continued to walk in a pleasant silence, starring at the almost full moon and both softly smiling. When they arrived at Lila’s house, she placed her hand on his arm as she said, “Thank you ever so much for walking me home. I’m certain that was a very gallant thing of you to do.”

Trying to not display his inner joy at the excited tingling he felt in his arm and for the kind words Lila said, Stinky simply replied with a gentleman-like smile, “Not a problem, Miss Lila. I’ll see you in the afternoon for the play.”

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m looking oh so forward to it!” Lila replied before closing the door.

Walking away, Stinky touched his arm and blushed as he let out a love-sick sigh of bliss.

 

********

 

The play opened to a rural country backdrop. At the bottom of the stage was a “river” created with a blue sheet that Joey, one of the stage hands, was flicking to make it appear like rapids. A raised up platform had been decorated to look like the ridge of the riverbank. Lila, dressed in a worn pale blue dress in the fashion style of the late 1940s and early 1950s, slowly walked along the platform meant to be the main road. Acting as her character, she was deep in thought, and not paying attention to the fact that she was getting closer and closer to the edge of the platform.

She placed one foot over, and slipped, falling down the river bank and close to the river. Just before crashing into the river, a man caught her. Looking up, Lila’s character saw Stinky’s character, a man dressed in a faded yellow plaid collared shirt, worn brown jeans with patches, and a sturdy pair of farm boots.

Shocked, grateful, and slightly blushing, Lila stammered, “I—who…you?”

“That was mighty close. You could have drowned in that current,” Stinky said in a deep, strong voice.

Lila nodded her head as Stinky helped pull her back up to the safety of the road.

“Th-th-thank you,” Lila managed to squeak out as she gave her rescuer a small smile of gratitude.

“Not a problem, Miss,” Stinky replied with a suave smile. “I’m happy to be of service.” His smile faded into a serious expression of concern. “Now tell me, you seemed awfully troubled. What’s bothering you?”

Wringing her hands Lila explained, “Well you see, my older brother went to the city to fetch some supplies, but he hasn’t come back yet. It’s only a day’s trip, but we haven’t heard word in three days!” Lila bit her lip. “I just have a feeling something terrible has happened to him!”

Lila started to tear up and Stinky put his arm around her shoulder and offered her his kerchief from his pocket.

“Dry your eyes, little Miss-uh—,” Stinky started before realizing he didn’t know her name.

“Mirabel,” she answered with a sniffle.

“Miss Mirabel. We’ll find him—safe and sound. That’s the feeling I have,” Stinky comforted Lila with confidence in his speech.

Drying her tears with the kerchief, Lila asked, “How can you be so sure?”

“I’m an expert when it comes to finding those that are lost. Don’t you worry, Miss Mirabel. I’ll do everything I can to help you find your brother.” Just as in the audition, Stinky’s tone shifted from confident to calm and romantic, but this time it was more sincere and loving, “Your smile is as pretty as a spring day, and it would sure be a pity if it were clouded over with tears for even another moment.”

 

********

 

“AAAHHHH!!! HELP!!” Lila as Mirabel screamed in another scene as she was dragged by the arms by two seventh grade boys—Chocolate Boy and Eugene’s friend—and fellow eighth-grader Torvald, all dressed as Western ruffians.

“Quiet little missy! You’re coming with us!” Torvald as the Ruffian Leader shouted.

“I don’t think so!” Stinky as Zachariah answered, leaping out of the forest with an arm of firewood.

Using the soft plastic firewood, Stinky lightly bopped Chocolate Boy and Eugene’s friend on the head, knocking them out. He then turned to Torvald who had Lila in his grasp. Lila was struggling to break free, but he was too strong.

“You let her go. NOW,” Stinky threatened.

Torvald laughed, “You’re just a stick of a man. My guys might be weak, but I can take you.”

Lila continued to struggle. When Stinky didn’t back down, Torvald shoved Lila to the ground. She stayed on the ground, paralyzed with her fear.

“You want a fight? Fine,” Torvald said with venom.

Staying calm, Stinky relied, “I don’t want to fight. I just want to protect this lovely lady.” He narrowed his eyes, evaluating the scene, and in a split second, did a quick roll, grabbed Lila, and hoisted her up. He continued to hold her hand as he lead them, sprinting in a zig-zag pattern to indicate depth as they weaved through the cardboard and plywood forest lining the back of the stage.

“Coward!!” Torvald called from the distance of the front of the stage.

Turning to Lila, Stinky said between breaths, “No sir, it takes courage to protect someone, even if it means running away to do so.”

They came to a cardboard cave at the back of the stage and sat in it, breathing heavily from their long run.

“Th-thank you, for saving me, again,” Lila managed to say. Stinky smiled gently in response. His smile quickly faded when he noticed Lila’s troubled expression.

“I know that was a close call. It can be scary,” he started to say thinking she was re-living the trauma.

“No, it’s not that…It’s just…” Her brow further furrowed. “It’s no use! We’re not finding anything Pa or the Sherriff didn’t find already!  I’m grateful for all your help, but…but what if men like that attacked my brother? What if he’s dead?! What if—“

Stinky cut her off by putting his arm around her and pulling her close. “Shh…There’s no use in wondering about all them ‘what ifs.’ We’ll know what happened as soon as we find him. And I can tell we’re getting closer.”

Resting her head on Stinky’s shoulder, Lila asked, “How are you always so sure?”

“I have faith,” he replied. “And sometimes it takes looking at the world a little differently than others to find something they all missed.” Stinky turned his head to look into Lila’s eyes. “With eyes as beautiful as yours and a soul as pure, I’m sure you see the world in a way no one else does. And that—with my skills—will help us find him for sure.”

Lila looked away with a blush and smile, and while those were the actions the script called for, neither were pretend.

In the audience, Rhonda whispered to Nadine, Sheena, and Phoebe, “My, that Zachariah certainly is a dashing fellow. It’s no wonder her character is falling for him!”

“Yeah, he seems really sweet,” Sheena agreed. 

“And they certainly are getting into it,” Nadine commented.  “I had no idea Stinky was such a good actor.”

“I concur. Perhaps it’s his similar rural background resonating with the character of Zachariah that allows him to portray this part with such sincerity and realism,” Phoebe offered an explanation. 

 

********

 

Lila as Mirabel hugged Curly as Bartholomew tight. “I can’t believe you’re safe and sound!” Lila shouted.

“I’m fine, Sister,” Curly recited his line. “But however did you find me?”

Lila smiled and motioned to Stinky as Zachariah. “It was Zachariah,” she replied in a loving tone.

She walked over to Stinky and told him, “Thank you, I’m eternally grateful for your help.” Lila played with her long wavy hair as she continued, “I know it’s not much, but would you like to come back home with us? I’ll make you a real fine supper and dessert. And then I’ll help you find a place to stay in our town.” She blushed and added, “It sure would be nice if you’d stay for a spell…or longer.”

Stinky held Lila’s hand and returned her loving look, but there was also a twinge of regret in his expression. “My dear Mirabel, I’m afraid I can’t stay.”

With a disappointed expression, Lila asked, “But…why?”

Stinky explained, “I’m not from around here—I was sent on a mission, and now I must be moving on. Just know that I deeply care for you, and I’m always with you.” Just like in rehearsal, Stinky gently squeezed Lila’s hand, knelt down on one knee, and lovingly kissed her hand.

Tears fell from Lila’s eyes and Stinky stood up, brushed the tears off her face with his hand, and delivered his final line. “Farewell, Miss Mirabel. Always stay as sweet as you are now.”

Stinky stretched out his arms and without the audience seeing released the trigger on his costume to reveal a pair of wings. The wings opened up and Stinky was pulled up in the air by a rig to make it look like he was ascending into Heaven. The wings shimmered in the stage spotlights, and the audience was just as much in awe as Lila and Curly were acting.

Stunned, Curly asked, “Who WAS that?”

Lila smiled and softly replied, “My Guardian Angel.”

The curtain fell to indicate the end of the play. The audience cheered and Rhonda and the girls were in tears as they clapped. Arnold and the guys shouted accolades for Stinky’s great performance.

 

********

 

After the curtain call all the cast member’s friends and family came up to congratulate them. Stinky was still grinning from ear to ear because of holding Lila’s hand during the bow, in addition to all the scenes in the play itself.

“You were amazing, Stinky!” Arnold applauded.

“Thanks, Arnold. I couldn’t have done it if you hadn’t pushed me to audition,” Stinky responded.

Curious, Arnold asked, “So, were you able to get close to Lila like you’d hoped?”

Stinky replied with a love-sick sigh of joy, “I sure did. And speaking of the fair maiden, I’d better go con-gra-tu-late her too.” Searching for Lila, Stinky caught her eyes across the crowded room, and they slowly worked their way towards each other.

“You sure were great, Miss Lila. You’re a mighty fine actress,” Stinky congratulated when he and Lila finally reached each other. 

“Well, gosh, thank you ever so much, Stinky,” Lila bashfully replied. “I’m certain your performance was wonderful, just ever so wonderful,” she sincerely added.

Stinky grinned at the compliment.

“It’s been ever so much fun rehearsing with you this past week,” Lila continued. “I’m a little bit sad it’s over.”

“It sure was fun! But it doesn’t have to be over,” Stinky said with a twinge of hope.

“But today was our only show...” Lila started, confused.

“I mean we can still hang out more, like we’ve been doing. Ta-marrow’s Sunday, why don’t you come hang out over at my place?” Stinky offered.

“That sounds like oh too much fun!” Lila replied with a sweet smile.

 

********

 

“This here’s my Pa and my Uncle Stinky,” Stinky introduced his family members to Lila as she entered his home.

“I’m ever so delighted to meet you both,” Lila politely curtsied and smiled at Stinky’s father and Uncle.

“Son, why don’t you offer your little friend some Lemon Fish Juice,” Stinky’s father suggested.

Used to his friends being confused about the drink, Stinky turned to Lila to explain. “It’s lemonade. It’s got little bits of lemon you have to fish out, and that’s why we call it Lemon Fish Juice.”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful. We used to have lemonade like that during the summer back when my family lived in Pleasantville. I’m certain I’d just love some.” 

Stinky’s father smiled at Lila and turned towards Stinky. “This one’s a keeper, son. I can sense it.”

After finishing the lemonade, Stinky took Lila upstairs to introduce her to his pet.

“This here’s Schnappy, my pet snapping turtle,” Stinky said as he held Snappy out for Lila to see. “Be careful, he really bites,” he warned.

Lila looked at Snappy, and then clasped her hands together as she tilted her head. “Aww, he’s ever so sweet,” she cooed.  Still looking at Snappy, she continued, “I just adore turtles. They’re my absolute favorite animal.”

Stinky was pleasantly surprised, “Mine too!”

Lila touched Snappy’s foot as if she was shaking his hand. Snappy was friendly and nuzzled her hand with his head.

In amazement, Stinky commented, “Well lookie there, I believe he’s taken a liking to you!”

Lila giggled. She looked out the small window in Stinky’s room and saw the vegetables below.

“Is that the garden you were telling me about?” she inquired.

“Sure is! Come on, I’ll show you!” Stinky put Snappy back in his terrarium and took Lila by the hand. He led her to the backyard that he had transformed into a mini-farm, with every inch covered in various crops. 

Lila was amazed. “Gosh, there are ever so many types of vegetables here! You grew these all by yourself?”

Stinky beamed with pride. “Yep, it took a lot of hard work but I think I finally found my talent.” He walked over to one of the squash growing and snuggled it against his cheek. “I just love cul-ti-vating the land and helping them grow. One day, I’m gonna be a great farmer, just like my family was back in Arkansas. I’ll have my very own Stinky’s Stand.”

“That sounds delightful!” Lila clapped with excitement. “I always enjoyed being around farms back in Pleastantville. I think it would be ever so fun to be around them again.”

 

********

 

The next night, Stinky rushed over to Lila’s house. He was wearing a light jacket over his usual clothes.

Lila opened the door. “Stinky? Whatever are you doing here?”

Stinky excitedly blurted out, “The moon!”

“Pardon?” Lila asked, perplexed.

Stinky clarified, “The moon is full, and I thought you might like to take a gander at it,” he paused and blushed before continuing, “with me.” He then quickly blurted more details, “I know it’s a school night, but I promise we won’t be too long. I’ll get you back safe and sound before it gets late.”

Lila grinned, “That sounds like ever so much fun! Let me tell my dad and grab my coat, and we’ll be on our way.”

Stinky led the way as they walked and they ended up at the lake. 

Stinky pointed to the magnified moon on the water. “See, I told you it was a purdy sight.”

Lila gasped at the beauty of the moon reflecting on the lake. “It’s gorgeous,” she whispered.

The autumn leaves were floating like tiny toy boats on the lake, creating little ripples that made the lake look like a painting of the reflected moon and the surrounding bright orange and red trees that were illuminated from the streetlights.

Stinky tugged on a rope, which revealed a small row boat. “I used this when we were trying to win that City Lake Fishing Contest. I thought it’d be fun to take it around the pond,” he explained.

As they hopped in, Lila giggled. “This reminds me of the time I was with Big Sis on a night like this. We sang the song ‘Moonlight Bay’ together.”

“I love that song!” Stinky excitedly shouted. “I tried to get a solo back when we sang that for Mr. Simmons’ concert!” Stinky struck a dramatic singing pose and mimicked his performance, “Oooon moooon liiiigght baaaaaay.”

The two then sang the whole song together, smiling at each other with each word and seamlessly alternating between who sang the next line.

When the song ended, they sat close together. “You know, normally I’m afraid of boats since I can’t swim and I’ve had some…well rather bad experiences with being in sinking boats,” Lila confessed. She looked up at Stinky, “But for some reason, I feel ever so safe with you.”

In response, Stinky sighed with love. He took Lila’s hand, “Miss, Lila, can I ask you something?”

Lila became confused and nervous. “Well, uh, sure, Stinky.”

Stinky looked her straight in the eye and asked, “Will you do me the honor of being my gal?”

Lila’s eyes widened and she blushed. Her stunned expression turned into a romantic smile and she looked Stinky directly in the eye to reply, “Yes, I’d like that ever so much.”

 

********

 

Every day for the following week Lila and Stinky spent time together. On Tuesday they took a walk through the park, hand in hand. Lila pointed out the beautiful autumn flowers and bright colors of the leaves on the trees. Stinky started to explain about the farming techniques needed for them, and Lila complemented the conversation by discussing fun facts she learned in Pleasantville about the different types of flowers.

On Wednesday Stinky had Lila over to his house again and they created a picnic basket together from his garden. They ate the dinner together on the porch while sitting close on a picnic blanket.

Thursday Stinky went over to Lila’s house and they studied together. Although homework was something Stinky usually wasn’t too fond of, having Lila explain things to him with her gentle voice and getting to sit next to her at Lila’s kitchen table made it a very enjoyable evening.

Friday they went back to the park, but this time Stinky started gathering leaves with his arms. He put them in a pile, and Lila helped him scoop them up until the pile was up to their waists. Stinky grabbed Lila’s hand, backed up from the pile with her, then pulled her into a quick jog towards the pile. They jumped in together, laughing as they sank into the leaves. Sitting in the pile, Stinky playfully tossed a handful of leaves at Lila, who laughed and tossed some back at him. Soon their pile was scattered, and they started making snow angels in the leaves. Their faces started to hurt from grinning so much.

On Saturday they went to the aquarium and looked at the turtles. Even though LockJaw was gone, the aquarium still had an impressive collection of different types of turtles. They held hands as they walked through the long hallways of blue and green tanks, smiling just as much at each other’s company as they were at seeing their favorite animal.

Finally, on Sunday they went to the boardwalk. They played some of the carnival games, ate food together, and at the end of the day sat on the pier and watched the sunset. Stinky was very careful to not make any moves beyond holding hands, hugging and putting his arm around Lila. She seemed impressed that he wasn’t rushing things. Smiling, Lila rested her head on his shoulder and Stinky gazed at her with an expression of true happiness.

 

********

 

After school on Monday Lila walked home with Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, and Phoebe.

Nadine commented, “We missed you at lunch today, Lila. We you eating outside with Stinky again?”

Lila replied, “Yes, it was just such a beautiful day out!”

Rhonda pointed out, “You two sure have been spending a lot of time together.”

“Well, gosh, I just suppose that’s what couples do,” Lila defended as she blushed and a smiled.

Sheena squealed with excitement, “So you two really are dating?”

Lila’s smile widened as she answered, “Yes.”

Rhonda was suspicious. “That boy’s been after you for the last four years, and you just happen to fall in love with him now?  If you ask me, I think you fell for his character and not for him.”

“Wh-whatever do you mean?” Lila inquired.

Rhonda explained, “There’s no doubt about it, his character was charming. The way he protected your character, helped her find her brother, and that perfect gentleman kiss at the end—even I almost fell for him!”

The other girls agreed how Zachariah was so charming, sweet, and gallant that they swooned over him too.

Rhonda continued, “And you were able to be close to him and have his arm around you during those scenes. Any girl would fall in that case.”

Lila was troubled by this revelation, “So it’s just the character I like…Not Stinky?”

Phoebe backed up Rhonda’s theory, “It’s a classic case of transference of romantic feelings combined with the extra time spent together that increased your bond of friendship. What you assumed were romantic feelings developing were actually deepening friendship feelings, and the romantic aspect came from Stinky taking on the persona of Zachariah during the rehearsals and performance in the play.”

Lila hung her head and became quiet as they walked. Rhonda could tell that Lila was pondering their words and believed they were right. She stopped and put her hand on Lila’s shoulder.

“It’s an easy mistake, these kind of things are confusing,” Rhonda tried to comfort Lila. She took her hand off and continued walking. “But really, Stinky? You’re a beautiful and sweet girl, Lila. You can do MUCH better.”

 

********

 

“Hey, how come you didn’t play kickball with us at recess today?” Harold interrogated Stinky.

Sid jumped in on the questioning, “Yeah, the play is over dude, why are you still spending so much time with Lila?”

Stinky defensively replied, “She’s my gal. You’re just green on accounta she fell for me and not you.”

“Aw don’t flatter yourself,” Sid curtly replied, “She only likes you because you remind her of Arnie.”

Harold snorted at the thought of Arnie. “Man, that guy’s a feak! But every time Arnold’s creepy cousin comes to visit she’s all gooooogly-eyed over him,” Harold teased by making his eyes large and batting his eyelashes. “He might have dumped her flat but she just keeps trying!”

Sid turned to Stinky. “Face it, man, that weirdo is the only one who has that—,” he clasped his hands like Lila and imitated her voice, “—Oh So Special Something—,” then he continued in his own voice, “—she’s looking for. She even turned down Arnold. You’re just like a Diet Yahoo—close, but she still wants the real thing.”

Stinky stopped walking. “That’s crazy talk! I know Miss Lila is smitten with me, just as I am with her. She asked me to meet later tonight for ice cream at Slausen’s, so that just shows how much you fellers know!” Stinky shouted before storming off.

Sid looked at Harold and commented, “Poor guy, he’s in denial.” 

 

********

 

Stinky jogged up to Slausen’s Ice Cream shop where Lila was waiting outside. She was starring at the ground, lost in thought, when Stinky came up to her and wrapped her in a hug.

Noticing that she didn’t return the hug, Stinky asked, “Is something the matter?”

Lila silently pulled Stinky’s arm, not making eye contact, and led him off to the side away from the shop’s door. She rubbed her elbow and started to explain, “Well…we’ve been going out a whole week now.”

“I know! It’s been the best dang week ever!” Stinky happily replied.

His excitement caused Lila to furrow her brow in pain. “Yes, it’s been ever so enjoyable, but…”

Stinky started to realize what was coming next. “But what?” he cautiously asked.

“I…I’m starting to think that it’s not so much that I like you like you, but rather that I just really like you.” Lila looked up and winced when she saw Stinky’s stunned and hurt expression.

“But I thought we were like two peas in a pod?” Stinky managed to choke out.

Lila replied, “Oh we are—we have ever so much in common and I enjoy spending time with you, just ever so much.”

Remembering what Sid and Harold said, Stinky asked, “Are you keen on some other feller?”

Surprised at this question, Lila answered, “Oh no, not at all.”

Realizing Stinky didn’t understand how all those answers added up to a reason for why they should break up, Lila continued, “You’re oh so special, Stinky, and I treasure our friendship. I just don’t think that you’re my Oh So Special Someone and I wanted to be honest about that from the start. This way we won’t get too involved and hurt later on.”

Lila reached out to put her hand on Stinky’s arm in consolation, but he pulled it away.

“I reckon it’s a bit too late for that,” he said with a trembling and somber voice. Stinky turned and in a slump walked down the street back home.

He heard Lila quietly and sincerely call out, “I’m ever so sorry.”

 

********

 

Stinky was so heartbroken from the breakup that he missed school for the next two days. Worried, Arnold went to visit his house. When he arrived Stinky’s father directed Arnold to the backyard.

Arnold walked up to Stinky, who was lying in his vegetable garden, still in his PJ’s. “Hey Stinky, I brought your homework.” Arnold looked at Stinky with concern and asked, “Are you okay?”

Stinky covered his head with his arm and continued to stay in his defeated position. “No, Arnold. My heart has done been shattered. I had all the rays of sunshine, and now they’re all turned to rain clouds of gloom.”

“It’ll be okay, Stinky,” Arnold reassured. “Just give it some time, and you’ll be able to get over her.”

Stinky gave a forlorn sigh. “She was a special gal, Arnold. I thought she thought I was special too.”

 

********

 

The following day Stinky returned to school, but was not doing any better. He was hollowed-out, and didn’t even respond when Harold and Sid tried to tell him they told him so. At lunch Stinky sat alone in the cafeteria, picking at his food. Arnold was concerned and started to walk over to Stinky’s table. On his way, he noticed that Lila was sitting across the room in an almost mirrored position as Stinky. She had the same gloomy expression and was gingerly eating her lunch. Arnold paused, thought for a moment, and gave a small smile of realization.

Arnold proceeded to Lila’s table and sat down next to her. “Hey, Lila,” he greeted.  

Lila didn’t even look up, and in a monotone and gloomy voice replied, “Hello, Arnold.”

With concern in his voice, Arnold said, “You seem upset. Is there anything I can do to help?”

In reply Lila mumbled, “No, not really.”

After a moment of awkward silence, Arnold dove into the point he came over to make.  “Lila, I know it’s none of my business, but it seems like you’re upset over breaking up with Stinky.”

“Why should I be upset? I broke up with him,” Lila responded.

“I think you still like like Stinky,” Arnold stated. He explained his reasons, “Do you remember when I broke up with you in the fourth grade and you weren’t sad once you realized you never really liked me liked me? But when Arnie broke up with you, you were really upset, kind of like you are now.”

 Lila was silent for a moment. She frowned and then said, “It’s just, I realized that I only like liked his character who was oh too romantic and gallant, and I just really liked Stinky. He’s a sweet friend.”

 “Oh, come on!” Arnold replied not believing Lila. “You two spent a lot of time together over the last two weeks. Your feelings couldn’t have been because of his character no matter how well he played him! I didn’t fall for Helga when she was Juliet, and we even had to kiss! I bet if you look deep down, you’ll realize the reasons you like liked Stinky were because of him, not some silly play.”

Arnold was silent for a moment as Lila reflected. He noticed the faint smile appearing on Lila’s face as she thought about her time with Stinky. Arnold continued, “You two seemed to get along great. Stinky REALLY likes you likes you. He has for years. He’s a nice guy and from what he told me you two had a really nice time outside of the play. Was that just his perspective?”

After a brief pause Lila replied, “No, he was a perfect gentleman and we had a wonderful time together.” She smiled and added, “We had oh so much fun looking at the turtles in the aquarium. And I don’t think I’ve ever laughed as hard as when we were playing in the leaves!” She giggled and continued reminiscing, “And the way he really listened to me when we were talking and how he was affectionate without being too forward…Well, it was just ever so sweet.”

Arnold smiled warmly at Lila. “See, none of those are memories from the play.”

Lila returned the smile. “You’re right. Thank you ever so much, Arnold, for helping me realize that.”

Arnold replied, “No problem. After all the time it took me to figure out my feelings for Helga, I know what it’s like to be confused.”

Lila looked over at Stinky, who was still looking forlorn. Her smiled faded to an expression of regret. “Whatever shall I do? I’m certain he must never want to see me again,” Lila lamented.

Arnold stood up and patted Lila on the shoulder. “Just apologize and tell him how you feel,” he advised. “Trust me, he wants to see you.” With a wink Arnold turned away and walked over to the table where Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe were sitting.

After a moment of thinking, Lila got a lemon pudding from the lunch line and walked over to Stinky. He was still looking down at his food and was so out of it that he didn’t even notice Lila approach. Lila placed the pudding in front of Stinky. He looked up, snapping back to reality with shock. When he saw it was Lila, his eyes indicated that it hurt him to see her.

Lila realized that and frowned with regret in response. She attempted conversation, “Stinky, I’ve brought you a peace offering, if you’d like it. It’s your favorite.”

Stinky muttered, “Thank you,” then looked back down at the table with the same sad expression.

Lila continued, “I’m ever so sorry I hurt you. I didn’t mean to. But I realized I was wrong, just ever so wrong.”

Stinky looked up at Lila, recognizing the sincerity in her voice.

Lila leaned in and gently kissed Stinky on the cheek. He blushed in response.

“Garsh!” he exclaimed while holding his hand up to his cheek. “What the heck was that for?” Despite the shock in his voice, his expression showed nothing but joy.

Lila narrowed her eyes in a sweet but flirty manner, and replied, “I just thought you should know that I’m ‘keen on you.’”

Stinky grinned and perked up asking, “Hot dog! You mean it?”

Placing her hand on his, Lila gave Stinky a reassuring smile and answered, “Yes, I’m ever so certain that YOU are my Oh So Special Someone.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was another past fanfic from a Hey Arnold Jungle Movie facebook group fanfiction contest (I got second place for this one too! :D ) that I love enough to re-post here. ^_^ I love the ship Stiny X Lila and thought it'd be fun to write a fluffy romance story with them that explains why I think they're so compatible. ^_^ Apparently Craig thinks they're compatible too, so I'm hoping if we get a season 6 they become a canon couple. :D 
> 
> Since I got comments asking about this when I posted it before: Yes, the play is an original story I wrote, but it was loosely inspired by the TV show Highway to Heaven. ^_^ 
> 
> Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.


End file.
